Meaningless
by aboniann
Summary: Looking back at us from now...as I see myself more and more with you, Sakura. Everything else seems so...meaningless.


**Meaningless**

* * *

_Summary: Looking back at us from now...as I see myself more and more with you, Sakura. Everything else seems so...meaningless._

* * *

My chest heaved sharply, and I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Kami-sama, I'm hyperventilating.

_Not today. Not in the biggest, most important day of my life._

I wobbled towards the mirror, seeing my petite form and trembling figure. My pearl white dress gave me determination, and my veil gave me a sense of being discreet. I continued staring, lifting my veil to reveal my face.

Tears droplets fell on my clenched fists in front of my chest.

_Syaoran..._

I squeaked when I heard a rap on the door. "C-come in," I called out.

The door opened, revealing a familiar of amber eyes and chestnut locks.

_My eye sight just became hazy..._

I closed my eyes to calm my nerves, my fist clenching my dress even tighter. Despite the fact that I couldn't see anything but darkness, I can tell he was staring straight at me through the full-length, golden framed mirror.

_I can smell his scent from here...it's...intoxicating..._

My eyes snapped open when I heard the door close behind him, and it widened when I heard the rustling of the locks. I stood, frozen, staring at him through the looking glass. I gasped, taking a sharp intake of air to my lungs when I felt a strong pair of arms embracing me from behind.

I continued to stare.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, though not showing any motion to release from his grip.

_I want to stay in your arms forever, Xiao Lang._

He nuzzled his nose deep within my neck, inhaling my scent. "He doesn't deserve you," was his simple remark.

I glared at him, twisting my upper body so he can step back.

_Oh dear Lord. My hand is on his chest..._

I mentally shook my head, fighting my strong urges to stroke his chest. I glared at him fully now.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded his answer this time, and he looked down at his feet. He was in a white polo, black pants hanging from his waist down to his feet where he wore bowlers. I blushed furiously at the sight.

After a few moments, he finally looked up to meet me in the eye. "I needed to see you...before he took you away to England."

I gave a wistful sigh, our eyes never wavering away from one another.

_I want this moment to last forever..._

_I want this feeling...as if nothing can separate us, to never fall._

My breath hitched when I heard footsteps, and I subconsciously took a step back. I cursed inwardly when I felt the cold glass, and I was pinned down by his arms.

He was _so _close.

He leaned forward, aiming for a kiss.

I pushed him away, my veil fleeing from my brute force. However, he kept coming back, and I suddenly ran out of strength to protest.

"What the _freak _do you think you're doing?!" At least I had the strength to speak.

However, I was frozen solid when I felt something wet drop towards my face and veil. I looked up to see tears streaming his cheeks.

_"Syaoran?" _My hands grabbed his neck, and I had to tiptoe just to reach his shoulder. He continued to weep, but I can tell he didn't have the willpower to sob uncontrollably.

I stroked his back comfortingly, and he pulled back, an arms-length keeping a distance between us.

"Why are you leaving me?" He croaked, and I nearly broke down.

_Nearly._

I seethed. "_You _were the one who left me, Xiao Lang Li."

I smirked as he cringed at the hostility coming from my voice.

I continued. "You treated me like crap. Sleeping with other girls behind my back, drinking, smoking, doing drugs." My eyes watered. "Have I ever meant anything to you?"

"Sakura," he pulled me close once more, "how dare you say that. You mean _everything to me._"

I shook my head, wanting to ignore every word that flew out of his mouth. But despite all that we have gone through...I knew he was still so callous.

"I'm sorry," he said, barely above a whisper.

_I wanted to slap him._

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You broke so many promises, that I will never, _ever _forgive you," I growled. He nodded at my cruel punishment, not one peep coming from his mouth.

But...

Another rap on the door interrupted us before he could even open his mouth to speak. I pushed my thoughts aside.

First thing, first.

"It's time, Sakura-chan," I suddenly began to breathe heavily, realizing that situation I was in.

This is just too much...

I nodded towards Syaoran, and I walked away from him, unlocking the door and twisting the door knob to usher my guest out of the room. He walked forward, but he didn't look up to meet my eye.

I glanced at him, confused.

I stood near the entrance to the altar, my palms sweating profusedly. I was about to faint.

I choked back a sob when I saw him standing near the exit of the church, opening his mouth as he spoke such strong, emotional words.

"_Looking back at us from now...as I see myself more and more with you, Sakura. Everything else seems so...meaningless." _His eyes glistened, and I can tell that it took him enough courage to say that. "I hope you will realize that you actually love me, and I love you."

I let the veil down to cover my tear-streaked face, but as for Syaoran...

_...he left, sobbing uncontrollably._

o0o0o

**Author's Notes: **Don't forget; reviewing makes an author go grinning. :D

Thanks to all my fans and reviewers out there, especially to those who reviewed one of my latest one-shots, **Saving Sakura. **If you haven't had the time to read it, please do and tell me what you think so I can continue to write and satisfy my readers.

Yay! Another story. I hope I have good reviews again.

See you guys soon!


End file.
